Promise
by Light Lamperouge
Summary: Hitsugaya n Byakuya nyari Hisana di dunia manusia atas perintah Soutaichou.Di sana mereka harus jadi vokalis baru A.N.JELL. Gimana pencarian mereka?Apakah akan berhasil?Apa Tae-Kyung akan membiarkan begitu saja popularitasnya direbut duo cool itu?
1. Meeting

Light : Wuaaah…..akhirnya selesai juga!

Tae Kyung : Ngapain lo bawa-bawa gue ke sini?

Light : Lah, kan ini emg crossover, Bu'

Tae Kyung : Emangnya gw ibu lo apa! (monyong kayak biasanya)

Light : Tenang ja, Tae-kyung oppa bakal ditemeni ma Shin Woo n Jeremy kok!

Tae Kyung : Bagus (manggut-manggut lega gak jelas)

Light : Tapi di sini Tae Kyung kagak bakal ketemu ma Mi Nyeo !

Tae Kyung ; What? Apa?Gw hajar loe! Shin Woo, Jeremy, bantuin gw hajar ni Author!

Light : (Cekikikan gak jelas)

Tae Kyung : Shin Woo!Jeremy! Whooiii!Loe denger gue gak?

Light : Gw dah ungsiin tu 2 orang ke panggung

Tae Kyung : Panggung?

Light : Panggung dodol!Loe kan mau konser?

Tae Kyung : What! Loe gak bilang-bilang?

Disclaimer : Bleach n You're Beautiful bukan milik gw.

Promise

1. Meeting

I will promise you  
du nun en neo man dam go sar a gal kke  
I will promise you  
du par eun neor an go sar a gal kke  
a chim e nun tteo jam deun sun gan kka ji neo ha na man geu ril kke  
sa rang hae i mar it ji ma  
I love you forever

I will promise you I will live while my eyes only seeing you  
I will promise you I will live while my arms embracing you  
From I awake in the morning until I fall asleep I'll only think of you  
Love Don't forget this word

I Love you Forever

ANJELL, Promise

Grup idola ANJELL yang beranggotakan Hwang Tae Kyung (vokalis), Kang Shin Woo(gitaris) dan Jeremy (Drummer) sedang mengadakan konser,mereka membawakan lagu promise diiringi teriakan fans. Seusai konser, ANJELL pulang bersama managernya dengan menggunakan sebuah mobil Van. Presiden Ahn bertanya kepada Tae Kyung.

"Apa tenggorokanmu baik-baik saja? Dokter melarangmu untuk bernyanyi tapi kau baru saja bernyanyi?" tanya President Ahn  
"Itu berakhir dengan baik. Bukankah itu sudah cukup. Suara Tae Kyung bergelombang diakhir. Tapi aku yakin tidak ada yang tahu" kata Shin Woo  
"Suaramu pecah? Dimana? Aku tidak tahu?" tanya Jeremy  
"Hwang Tae Kyung, kau dilarang menyanyi live" perintah Tuan Ahn  
"Jika seorang penyanyi tidak menyanyi apa bagusnya?" jawab Tae Kyung kesal

Tuan Ahn malah berkata bahwa mereka akan tetap menambah personil baru tapi Tae Kyung tetap saja berkilah bahwa tidak semua orang bisa menyanyikan lagi ciptaannya. Tuan Ahn mengatakan kalau anak itu sangat pandai dan Tae Kyung akan segera bertemu dengannya. Tae Kyung tetap tidak senang dan akan menghentikannya.

(Tae Kyung : STOP..!STOP…! Kok jadi nyeritain sinopsis episode pertama? Lo niat bikin crossover gak sih, Author ?

Light : Ya iyalah, Mulan aja Mulan Jameela, bukan Mulan Jamidong!

Tae Kyung : Garing tauk!

Light : Ni gw munculin deh bentar lagi! Sabar oppa!

Tae Kyung : Oppa oppa gundulmu! Emangnya lo adik gw,ndul!

Light : Huwaa..! (Nangis sedih)

Sasuke : Rasain, gara2 ngatain Q gundul! Tuh dibales deh ma Tae Kyung!

Light : (Brenti nangis, wajah jadi kejem kayak Hiruma) Ke Ke Ke…! Gw pisahin loe ma Itachi di Dragon Zakura…!

Sasuke : Ampun,deh! Gw mau tetep ma Nii-san! Jangan dipisahin! Huwee….! (Nangis gulung-gulung di lantai)

Tae Kyung : WHOIII! Author sialan…..! Gimana nih anak!( Sweat drop ngeliat Sasuke guling-guling, lagi bertingkah kayak anak kecil yang gak dibeliin mainan)

Light : Urusin aja ndiri! (Balik lagi ngadep monitor n keyboard, siap2 ngetik lagi))

**Seireitei**,

"What?Lagi-lagi gw?Kenapa bukan taichou yang lain?Soi Fon misalnya", Hitsugaya sweat drop ngedenger perintah Soutaichou, yang lagi-lagi nyuruh dia ke dunia manusia.

" Gue cewek, Hitsugaya-taichou", jawab Soi Fon ketus.

"So what?", Hitsugaya balik tanya.

"Hitsugaya-taichou akan menyamar sebagai anggota baru sebuah Grup Band Cowok",jelas soutaichou.

"Lha, suruh aja yang lain…! Zaraki kek, Kurotsuchi kek, Kyoraku kek…", jawab hitsugaya sekenanya.

"Kyoraku terlalu genit. Kurotsuchi terlalu gila. Zaraki terlalu kejam. Ukitake sakit. Komamura nggak mungkin..", tambah Soutaichou.

**(A/N : (Dihajar ma para taichou))**

"Kuchiki…?", Hitsugaya harap-harap cemas.

"Kuchiki akan ikut, sebab tugas kali ini ada hubungannya dengannya"

"Oh, syukurlah…", Hitsugaya bernapas lega.

"Oh, ya…! Siapkan vokalmu Hitsugaya! Kau harus tampil prima di hadapan penonton", Soutaichou memberi nasihat sambil membuka matanya, pertanda ia sangat serius

"Vokal…?", Hitsugaya bingung lagi.

"Kau akan menjadi vokalis..", sahut Kyoraku.

"La…lalu..?Kuchiki?", Hitsugaya tambah lemes.

"Kuchiki punya suara yang indah, asal kau tahu! Alasanku memilihmu adalah juga karena suaramu juga indah dan kau juga sangat _cool_, persis dia. Kalian berdua bakal jadi anggota baru grup band itu", jelas Soutaichou.

"Lalu apa yang mesti kami lakukan di sana?", Tanya Hitsugaya.

Kuchiki-taichou menghela napas sebelum menjawab.

"Mencari Hisana. Hisana Kuchiki…"

Hitsugaya udah jaw drop dan gak bisa bantah apa-apa lagi, mengingat Hisana Kuchiki dulu sangat menyayanginya seperti anak sendiri.

-H-

**Kantor Perusahaan Entertaiment AN.**

President Ahn mempromosikan Byakuya n Hitsugaya dengan mengatakan bahwa suara mereka adalah keajaiban, tidak bisa dipercaya dan mengagumkan.

President Ahn mengatakan dengan penuh semangat pada orang-orang management ANJELL kalau mereka itu anggota keempat dan kelima ANJELL.

Kuchiki Byakuya n Hitsugaya Toushirou akhirnya sampai di kantor manajemen ANJELL. Ternyata banyak sekali fans yang datang. Mereka berdua memilih untuk segera menyingkir, karena dipastikan bahwa kedatangan mereka bakal membuat keributan yang bahkan melebihi keributan yang bisa ditimbulkan oleh A. sendiri.

**(A/N : Bayangin kalau Hitsugaya n Byakuya lagi jalan-jalan di mall, pasti ibu2, gadis2, anak permepuan, nenek2, pokoknya yg masuk kategori wanita bakal ngejar2 mereka).**

Mereka segera memutar jalan dan akhirnya tiba di ruangan di mana Tuan Ahn sudah menunggu. Tuan Ahn menyuruh mereka duduk terlebih dahulu sementara ia mencari sesuatu.

Tuan Ahn lagi mengambil kertas berisi kontrak untuk Hitsugaya n Byakuya. Sementara itu, Kuchiki Byakuya dan Hitsugaya Toushirou duduk dengan tenang di kursi sambil ngeliatin barang-barang yang ada di situ. Hari ini Byakuya memakai jaket putih yang pernah dipakai dulu saat lomba membuat istana pasir di Seireitei,**(yang waktu dia n Rukia setim….Aduh..itu chapter n volume berapa ya? Author bongkar-bongkar koleksi Bleach manganya..! Gak ktemu..? Buat reader yang tahu, kasih tahu Light ya? Dah bongkar2 nih, tapi lm ktemu juga! Perasaan baru kemarin abis dibaca deh..!) **,kaus putih , dan celana putih.

**(A/N : Putih..putih…jalan…, kayak…Hiiii….kayak Ulqiuorra n L gundul plus nempel di tembok. (Dihajar duo Ulquiorra n L FC))**,

sedangkan Hitsugaya memakai kemeja putih berbordir kanji 10 di punggungnya dan juga celana panjang plus jaket warna turquoise yang sesuai dengan matanya.

**(A/N : Heran nih..! Kenapa para kapten sangat mencintai no. divisi mereka)**

"Nah, tanda tangan di sini…", kata Tuan Ahn. Hitsugaya n Byakuya menandatangani kontrak, tapi begitu mereka selesai, kertas kontrak itu segera melayang di tangan Hwang Tae Kyung.

"Ah, Tae Kyung..! Perkenalkan..! Ini Hitsugaya Toushirou dan Kuchiki Byakuya, anggota baru kita….", sapa Tuan Ahn ramah.

"Ikut Aku..", tae Kyung menggandeng paksa tangan Hitsugaya. Sebenarnya Hitsugaya ingin memakai hadou #31 Shakkahou untuk melempar Tae Kyung, tapi dari sudut mulutnya Byakuya berkata " Turuti saja". Byakuya pun mengikuti Tae Kyung dan Hitsugaya sementara Tuan Ahn mengikuti mereka sambil setengah berlari.

Tae Kyung ternyata membawa Hitsugaya ke studio dan otomatis Byakuya juga. Begitu Byakuya masuk ruangan, terdengar bunyi "Klik..",pintu studio terkunci. Ternyata Shin Woo dan Jeremy sudah ada di situ. Mereka meninggalkan Tuan Ahn di luar yang menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Nyanyikan…lagu ini…", paksa Tae Kyung pada Hitsugaya.

"Nyanyikan lagu apa saja yang kau bisa…atau kontrak ini akan kurobek", ancamnya sambil berhenti menatap Hitsugaya dan beralih ke Byakuya. Mendengar ancaman prospek akan kehilangan lagi Hisana, Byakuya pun mulai menyanyi.

"Nan baboyeosseossjyo, naega baboyeoseossjyo  
hoohwihaedo neucheossjyo, aljyo dorikkil soon eobsjyo

geudael bol soo eobseoyo, nado algo isseoyo  
naega jeongmal jalmot haesseoyo, jeongmal mianhaeyo", suara Byakuya menggema merdu di ruangan itu.

"Geuddaen yaegihaji mothaessjyo  
neomoo eoriseokeossjyo  
ijewaseo ireohke aettaewomyeo  
nan yongseoreul bireoyo..", Hitsugaya melanjutkan.

"Dangsineun naneun baboimnida, jajonsim ttamone  
michildeuthan geuriwome, mangkajigo issjyo  
dangsineun naneun baboimnida, ajik saranghagie  
haroo jongil peongpeong oolgoman issjyo  
geudaedo nado modoo babocheoreom", keduanya kompak berduet menyanyikan **reff lagu You I Am A Fool**nya **Stay**, yg jadi **OST**nya** Princess Hours **alias **Goong**.

**(A/N : Gw mrinding ngedenger suara mereka…! Eh, maksudnya merinding ngebayangin Byakuya n Hitsugaya nyanyi lagu itu. Itu kan lagu yang romantis banget…!Coba mereka nyanyiin itu buat gw!)**

Tae Kyung langsung cengo ngedengernya. Shin Woo gak bisa bicara apa-apa. Jeremy matanya melotot kayak ikan bandeng. Suara mereka berdua sudah di atas kategori suara malaikat

**( A/N : Ciee…..!)**

Ketika lagunya selesai, Tae Kyung keluar studio dan menyerahkan surat kontrak ke Tuan Ahn begitu ia terlepas dari keadaan lupa diri.

**(A/N : Jangan salah, ini bukan Muga no Kyouchi, ini keadaan lupa diri yang bernama cengo)**

Shin Woo hanya tersenyum manis pada keduanya dan menyusul Tae Kyung. Sementara Jeremy mendatangi mereka sambil berkata,

"Suara kalian bagus sekali. Aku sampai merinding. Kalau begitu selamat datang di ANJELL", sapanya.

Tuan Ahn terlihat sangat senang dan menyuruh mereka untuk segera pindah ke asrama ANJELL. yang segera mereka "iya"kan.

Dua hari kemudian,

Konferensi pers,

"Perkenalkan dua anggota baru ANJELL",teriak Tuan Ahn semangat, pada para wartawan. Sementara duo _cool _itu belum muncul juga.

"Sekali lagi, Anggota baru kami…",hening suasana sementara Tae Kyung menggumam kesal.

"Cari perhatian…"

Pintu terbuka dan trio personil ANJELL langsung jaw drop ngeliat pakaian yang dipakai Byakuya n Hitsugaya. Mereka memakai ehm…ehm…pakaian taichou mereka di Gotei 13. Byakuya dah lengkap dengan kenseikan, glover perak di tangan kiri, haori kaptennya, plus ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu. Hitsugaya pun udah komplet banget. Mereka berdua bahkan membawa zanpakutou mereka.

**(A/N : Ya ampun…my dear, kalian saltum yacks…? Ya enggaklah, tema kostum ANJELL. saat konferensi pers hari itu adalah Traditional Japanese)**

Para wartawan langsung masuk mode cengo berbarengan. Cuma Tuan Ahn yang senyum-senyum gembira.

"Para wartawan silakan dimulai…",sapa Tuan Ahn. Wartawan pertama yang pulih dari mode cengo langsung bertanya.

"Apa yang anda pakai itu", tanya wartawan itu kagok. Lupa kalau ia bertanya dengan Bahasa Jepang.

**(A/N : Ckckckck…ANJELL terkenal ampe segitunya di Jepang)**

"Ini kenseikan,bla…bla…bla….", Byakuya nerangin jawabannya pake Bahasa Jepang yang langsung diterjemahin Hitsugaya ke Bahasa Korea. Jeremy menggumam,

"Canggih banget tuh 2 bocah..."

**(A/N: Jeremy harus waspada bakal dijadiin serpihan kristal es ma duo Hitsugaya n Byakuya kalau berani2nya manggil mereka bocah lagi!)**

Dan sesi tanya jawab terus berlanjut malam itu.

**Sehari kemudian,**

Acara pindah rumah Byakuya n Hitsugaya berlangsung hari ini. Dengan kekuatan penuh, Hitsugaya membawa empat koper sendirian, sementara Byakuya mengikutinya dari belakang sambil membawa 8 koper.

**(A/N: Gimana caranya bawa….? Ah udahlah mending terusin ceritanya…Gak selesai2 nanti, Light tanya terus sih.)**

"Kamar Byakuya ada di atas,paling kiri sementara kamar Hitsugaya ada di sebelah kamar Byakuya ", jelas Tuan Ahn yang gak tega ngelihat Byakuya n Hitsugaya ngebawa koper yang segitu banyaknya.

Hitsugaya n Byakuya segera menata barang di kamar mereka. Tak sampai 1 jam mereka selesai dan keluar bersamaan. Saat itu pagi menjelang siang, keduanya membuat ocha untuk diminum dan segera bersantai di balkon.

"Kita akan mencarinya dimana, Kuchiki?", Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Dia yang akan mendatangi kita", sahut Byakuya.

'Kau begitu yakin…",Hitsugaya heran.

"Kita terkenal. Para wanita menyukai ANJELL. Hisana pasti juga..", Byakuya menelan ludahnya.

"…menyukai ANJELL", terangnya.

"Jadi..,dia akan tahu kalau kita anggota baru. Dan akan datang ke konser kita", tambah Hitsugaya.

'Ya", Byakuya menghela napas.

"Tapi, itu butuh waktu bertahun-tahun…dan dia adalah manusia…", balas Hitsugaya.

"Aku sudah menunggu selama 50 tahun kepergiannya, Hitsugaya-taichou, dan sekarang aku tak akan melepasnya lagi. Soutaichou sudah memberitahuku bahwa Ruang Pusat 46 mengizinkanku untuk mengambil Hisana, yang menurut mereka, harusnya sudah mati di dunia manusia, dan kembali sekali lagi ke Seireitei, jiwanya menolak untuk mati dan memasuki tubuhnya, sehingga ia tetap hidup. Anehnya, mereka juga bilang bahwa jika Hisana kembali ke Seireitei, ingatannya akan pulih…", jelas Byakuya panjang lebar, mencoba tegar. Tetapi Hitsugaya melihat mata Byakuay yang biasanya dingin, menjadi berkaca-kaca.

"Ia akan mengingatmu..", Hitsugaya menjadi paham akan hal itu. Suasana terasa tenang, hanya terdengar cekikikan Jeremy dan gonggongan Jolie, anjingnya.

-H-

Light : Gimana…? Gaje, lucu, ancur…? (Bruakk…! Digaplok Hitsugaya cz fanfic "Ice field" ja lom kelar, udah nulis yang baru lagi)

Hitsugaya : Lo mo bikin gue menderita?

Light : 5aph, Shirou-chan!

Hitsugaya ; Hitsugaya Toushirou, author cengok ! (Ngasih death glare ke gw)

Light : Hitsugaya-taichou jahat…! Hari ni kan ulang tahun Light…! Masak dikasih death glare..!Huwee…(nangis Bombay bin lebay)

Hitsugaya : Ulang tahun lo…? Beneran…?

Byakuya : That's true, Hitsugaya-kun. Otanjoubi Omedeto Gozaimasu, Light Lamperouge!

Hitsugaya : (garuk-garuk kepala, setengah cengo) owh, Gomen deh…soal yang tadi..!

Byakuya+Hitsugaya : Kau minta hadiah apa…?

Light : (CLING…Matanya langsung bersinar-sinar denger akan dapat hadiah) Byakuya-sama, Light minta dibeliin kenseikan+ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu. Hitsugaya-kun, minta posternya pas lagi pelukan ma Ichimaru.

Byakuya : WHATT?Beli aja ndiri

Hitsugaya : Hoeek (Mau muntah ngedenger posternya pelukan ma Ichimaru). Kapan gw pose kayak gitu ma Ichimaru?

Light : Please….!Light kagak punya duit buat beli kenseikan +ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu, Byakuya-sama! Hitsugaya-kun, foto itu punya Kusanagi Mizuki, Light baca fanficnya. Kusanagi amat sangat mencintai tu poster, dan cuma Hitsugaya-kun yang pasti bisa minta'in tu poster buat dikasih ke Light, kalau gak boleh, Hitsugaya-kun kan bisa curi tuh poster.(Jahat banget sih gw…,5aph deh Kusanagi-san!)

Hitsugaya : Iya, deh..! (Ngedobrak mansionnya Kusanagi buat ngambil tuh poster, tapi segera dihadang ma Sebastian)

Byakuya : Dasar miskin..!

Light : Mau macem-macem. Kagak gue ketemuin ma Hisana, kapok lo..!

Byakuya : Eh, iya deh. Gw beli'in tuh kenseikan+ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu….! (berjalan pulang, ngambil duit di rumahnya)

Light : 5aph kalau da kesalahan, rupa2nya gw nulis A/N plus komentar yang terlalu banyak, ampe gak nyadar dah motong motong tu cerita!Btw, sulit banget nulis nama grupnya, A-N-J-E-L-L, dari tadi Light upload, yang keluar malah A. doank! Yang penting, review ya…..!Light tunggu, deh!

( tentu sambil nungguin tuh duo _cool_ bawain hadiah ulang tahun buat Light)


	2. The Garden Wall

I'm back! Shinnen Omedeto Gozaimasu!

Enjoy! R&R please!

Light Lamperouge

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo-sensei

You're beautiful isn't mine

2. The Garden Wall

Baru seminggu bangsawan Kuchiki dan Hitsugaya menempati kediaman ANJELL, namun jelas telah terjadi perubahan yang banyak di rumah itu. Taman yang sebelumnya kurang terawat, disulap menjadi indah, barang-barang yang selalu berantakan (milik Jeremy) kini sudah tertata rapi.

Usut punya usut, ternyata taichou tampan nan kalem, yang pencinta kerapian itulah yang berhasil mengakhiri kebiasaan buruk Jeremy. Bahkan sekarang para penghuni ANJELL punya kebiasaan baru, yaitu kerja bakti.

Lalu bagaimana para kakak kita yang tampan dan gila kebersihan (baca: Tae Kyung) sanggup berkotor-kotor ria demi menjaga kebersihan?

Flashback 3 hari yang lalu

"Jeremy..", Hitsugaya memanggil pemuda berambut pirang platina dengan suara datarnya. Semenjak diperingatkan oleh Unohana-taichou untuk tidak banyak mengumbar emosinya, Hitsugaya mencoba untuk bersikap lebih lunak, terutama bila menghadapi keadaan bahaya bernama anak-yang-ternyata-tidak-dianggap.

"JEREMYYYY...", tak kuasa juga Hitsugaya menahan amarahnya. Sudah sepuluh kali ia memangil Jeremy dengan cara biasa dan tak satupun suara yang menyahut.

Tae Kyung pergi ke studio untuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Byakuya sedang menyewa seorang detektif tingkat dunia yang bernama L dengan bantuan sahabat baiknya, Light Yagami.(Untuk yang satu ini Hitsugaya benar-benar bisa mempercayainya, sebab Light luar biasa cerdas, dan satu ideologi dengan Byakuya, satu lagi yang membuat Byakuya tidak khawatir adalah karena baik Light Yagami dan Hisana, keduanya memang sudah mati). Sedangkan Shin Woo sedang sibuk "membeli sesuatu yang penting".

Oleh karena itulah Hitsugaya dengan "terpaksa" tinggal dengan Jeremy. Dari ketiga anggota ANJELL, Hitsugaya merasa kurang cocok dengan Jeremy karena sifatnya yang kekanak-kanakkan. Selain itu, kebiasaan Jeremy yang selalu membuat semua tempat yang pernah disentuhnya menjadi berantakan, hal yang membuat Byakuya juga sering menyipitkan mata.

Hitsugaya sendiri heran bagaimana Tae Kyung begitu betah serumah dengan pembuat-berantakan Jeremy.

"J-E-R-E-M-Y", untuk yang terakhir kalinya, taichou imut kita bahkan mengeja nama Jeremy alias Kang On Yu ini satu persatu.

Akhirnya Hitsugaya menyerah, dia berjalan gontai menuju balkon, hanya untuk menemukan Jeremy yang sedang tertidur pulas bersama anjingnya, Jolie.

Taman kecil di balkon yang, well sudah tak terawat karena jelas mereka tak punya tukang kebun, rumput menjulang ke mana-mana, sampah ( bekas makanan ringan milik Jeremy) tergeletak sembarangan, segelas jus yang sekarang sudah kosong, sepiring kue (tadinya) tergeletak di meja.

Sambil menghela napas, Hitsugaya membawa semua peralatan makan untuk dicuci, membuang sampah, sedangkan untuk taman, malam nanti ia akan membicarakannya dengan Byakuya.

Flashback 2 hari yang lalu

"Kita akan membersihkan taman...?", Shin Woo melongo.

"Dan menatanya", Byakuya mengeluarkan senjata mutakhirnya yang ternyata berupa sebuah buku berjudul _Practical Small Gardening_.

"Rahasia suksesku menjadi pemenang lomba keindahan taman di seluruh negara", sahutnya bangga.

Tae Kyung terdiam cukup lama, jelas maniak kebersihan ini sedang berpikir bagaimana untuk melarikan diri dari pekerjaan konyol ini.

Setengah jam kemudian, dengan berpeluh keringat, mereka menata taman di balkon.

Camellia (bunga simbol divisi 6) mekar dengan megah, bersanding dengan Daffodil kuning yang merekah, sementara Lily of The Valley merambati dinding bata . Marigold dan Chrysanthemum bersaing mendapatkan perhatian melalui kesan megah kuning keemasan-putih yang ditimbulkan, sementara sakura berdiri tegak nan kokoh di tengah taman dikelilingi oleh dua buah wisteria yang merambat, keunguan dan harum sekali aromanya.

Hitsugaya asyik duduk meneguk minumannya, sementara Jeremy dan Shin Woo sedang sibuk bermain poker. Tae Kyung duduk dengan cuek di samping Hitsugaya, tangannya merebut minuman yang berisi coke rasa semangka warna putih.

"Kotor sekali, cih sial", keluhnya pelan.

"Bukankah kita orang yang semestinya tahan dengan hal begini. Show, wawancara, promosi, ini semua sama saja, demi meningkatkan daya tahan kita sebagai penyanyi profesional", sahut Hitsugaya pendek, tampangnya terlihat kesal.

"Benar juga", Shin Woo terkekeh, ia memenangkan permainan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, untuk acara baru itu, apa benar-benar sudah ada pemenangnya?", tanya Jeremy.

"Sudah. Pemenangnya seorang remaja, Tuan Ahn baru saja memberitahuku, mereka akan tiba hari ini", sahut Tae Kyung.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, hand phone milik Hitsugaya berbunyi.

"Hal-"

"Yo, bro! Bagaimana kabar taichou termuda kita?"

Panggilan itu tak asing lagi bagi Hitsugaya, salah seorang teman baiknya ketika di akademi sering memanggilnya begitu.

"Sudah baca koran?", suara Rinku terdengar gembira.

"Belum, memangnya ada apa?'

'Well, aku mau ke Korea. Boleh tidak kami menemuimu dan si Pencinta Koi itu?"

"Boleh saja. Tunggu, dulu! Kami?", tanya Hitsugaya heran, tak mungkin orang seperti Rinku menikah.

"Aku dan adikku"

Hitsugaya menaikkan sebelah alisnya._ Sejak kapan orang gila ini punya adik_?

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki menikmati hari dengan tenang sambil membaca korannya. Awalnya ia tak terlalu memperhatikan halaman depan, sampai foto seorang gadis muda yang memakai kimono menaarik perhatiannya.

Ia mulai membaca.

_ILMUWAN TERKENAL ROLO RINKU MENGUNJUNGI KOREA_

"_SAYA INGIN BERLIBUR"_

_Rolo Rinku,(25 th) ilmuwan muda peraih hadiah nobel Kimia, Fisika, Biologi, Sastra, dan Perdamaian kemarin berangkat dari Bandara Soekarno-Hatta menuju Korea. Rinku menjelaskan bahwa kunjungannya ke Korea kali ini khusus untuk liburan_

_Rinku yang terkenal lewat berbagai penemuan jeniusnya dikenal sebagai pribadi yang ceria dan dermawan. Ia menggemari "gardening" dan kehidupan alam liar. Lima tahun lalu, ia berpose bersama singa, hyena, cheetah, dan harimau tanpa rasa takut, sementara para fotografer memotretnya dengan _ _perasaan takut bercampur takjub._

_Rinku datang ke Korea bersama adik perempuannya, Hisana (16th). Hisana sendiri menjadi pemenang kuis "A Week With ANJELL", sebuah show terkenal di seluruh Asia. Ia akan tinggal selama seminggu di kediaman ANJELL, dan mengikuti aktivitas harian mereka._

Ini adalah Hisananya, Hisana miliknya. Akan datang ke Korea dan tinggal bersama ANJELL, benar-benar takdir yang aneh.

Byakuya mengamati foto itu sekali lagi. Wajah penuh senyum Hisana seperti melambai ke arahnya. Sementara wajah Rolo Rinku yang dari tadi luput dari perhatiannya, kini diamatinya dengan detail.

Ia merobek foto di koran itu menjadi dua bagian. Gambar Hisana disimpannya, sementara gambar Rinku yang tersenyum dibuangnya.

Laki-laki itu sungguh membuatnya muak. Kini jelas sudah mengapa Hisananya tidak kembali ke Soul Society meskipun sudah mati_. _Rolo Rinku, ilmuwan gila keturunan campuran antara Kisuke Urahara dan Kurotsuchi Mayuri itu telah menjadikan Hisananya sebagai objek percobaan.

Sementara itu, Hitsugaya mengamatinya dari balik pohon mapel.

_Sebentar lagi akan ada perang antara jutaan pedang._

_

* * *

_

Well, maaf pendek! Chapter depan Hisana nongol!

AN : Maksud Light dalam penggunaan istilah _Sebentar lagi akan ada perang antara __jutaan pedang_, pedang yang Light maksud yaitu:

1. Senbonzakura (Bankai Byakuya berubah menjadi pedang yang berupa petal bunga sakura dalam jumlah tak terhingga)

2. dan Hebi no Shinjitsu (Shikai Rinku, pedangnya berubah jadi ular, dari mulut ular itu keluar pedang, Rinku bisa memanipulasi jumlah ular plus pedangnya menjadi jumlah tak terhingga)

Rinku dan Hitsugaya bertemu di Shinou Reijutsuin dalam fic Light yang berjudul "Ice Field" chapter 5 (*promosi*XD) versi Inggris. Jangan lupa review, supaya Light bisa nulis lebih baik.

Mind to Review?

Light Lamperouge


End file.
